Dancin' Stallion
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: LA Based Theme! One-Shot! Just a random story idea of my OC (Rose) who wants to be free from her demanding parents and how a group of thirteen men and two women from the Ghetto (and one from England) change her life. Check it out!


_**I only own my OC Rose! Everyone else belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien!**_

* * *

_A ring of fire around me._

_Dancing to the music._

**_"Tonight we can rewrite the story  
_****_Tonight we are forever young  
_****_Yeah, tonight we are forever young"_**

_I kept dancing, a group of men and two woman dancing with me. Their faces were blurry but I didn't care. I was enjoying this. I was having fun. The music continued to play, odd lyrics breaking through to my ears before it was blocked out again._

**_"Heaven knows you're a dreamer  
_****_Don't hide it from anyone  
_****_Don't hide it from anyone  
_****_Never doubt what you're made of  
_****_There's a hero in everyone  
_****_There's a hero in everyone"_**

_Everything started to fade a bit and I held onto it as hard as I could. The music still played though annoying me a bit as I lost the colours to what was going on around me._

**_"Hey, would you believe me if I said  
_****_We are here for a reason now  
_****_Now this is our life  
_****_This is what counts  
_****_This is for us  
_****_I wou-"_**

"ROSALEE LAWRENCE! IF YOU'RE NOT UP THIS INSTANT YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I startled at the sound of my father's voice yelling at me from down stairs combined with my music which was playing at the same moment thanks to my alarm clock on my iPhone.

Apparently while I'd been sleeping I'd moved as close to the edge of my bed as I could get without falling off, thus landing me on the floor in my abrupt awakening. I groaned as I lay on the floor of my room, my bed sheets tangled up around me like a cocoon.

"Ow…" I growled swiftly trying to untangle myself from the accursed sheets. As soon as that was done (and a spewing of words that would have caused me a lot of trouble with my father and mother), I made a mad dash to get ready. Tardiness was not something my father liked either. You see, he's a defense attorney here in LA and he's one of the best. People pay top dollar for him to do their cases.

My long hair was brushed out and quickly tied into a ponytail before throwing on my uniform consisting of a white blouse, my black vest and schools dark blue tie, my designer (not my choice at all) skirt and grabbed the accursed black heels (thankfully not stiletto's) that finished off the uniform, carrying them in my hand so I wouldn't twist something in my rather typical morning rush. As usual, it astounded me how I managed to avoid tripping over the few clothes that were actually my choice. I narrowly missed my mother's chihuahua, Prince, and managed not face plant into the door frames of both my bedroom and the bathroom across the hall.

I thankfully avoided my mother the whole time, but my father I couldn't after I left the bathroom and made my way to the dining room of our two story town house.

"You are going to be late again Rosalee." He stated as he looked at me pointedly from the end of the dining room table.

Samuel Lawrence was an intimidating man, standing six foot nine with dark gold hair and a clean shaven face. I had no doubt he could stare down a dragon and cause it to cower. His eyes were always looking at you with this gaze of cunning intelligence and heartless greed. He loved his money. I don't even know why he has mother and me around to tell you the truth. Just more trophies I suppose.

"I set my alarm." I uttered under my breathe before sitting down to eat the plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast that one of the maids, Bella, brought to me. Bella is a close friend to me, even though she was in her thirties, the British woman who'd moved to LA years ago was the closest female friend I think I'd ever had. I knew she had a husband but no kids, yet. She often was looking out for him, his sister, nephews and friends down on the other side of the city. She was a well off woman from what she'd told me, needing no reason to work but she said that someone had to look after me and give me a friend in my life.

"Hurry up and eat," She told me. "Mr. Masterson is here."

I gritted my teeth at the information. Louis Masterson was only after me for my money. As greedy as my father, he wanted nothing but the money and the fact I was the prettiest girl at school. I'd tell him to shove it but my father was just as eager for the money that the Water City Incorporation could give. Technically the WCI belonged to Bard Dale, he's the true heir to the company but he says he does not want it and I can believe that. It's a big company after all.

For now though, I'd have to suffer it a ride with Masterson.

"Of course, thank you Bella." I said with a nod. I quickly ate thankful for the silence. IT wasn't to last though.

"Be kind to Mr. Masterson. His financial aid in the future would be a great support for your career." Father finally said, looking at me pointedly. I nodded.

"Of course father," I said in a rather neutral tone. I finished up my breakfast before leaving the dining room and grabbing my bag from Bella as I went to the door. She just smiled at me. I don't know how she did it, but she always seemed to know what was going on in my classes and what I would need for the day. I was thankful for that though, I'd be even later if she didn't do such kind things.

"Thank you Bella, why don't you take the day off and spend it with your husband? Just call in Rachel. I'll make sure you're both paid for the day." I smiled at her but she just waved my offer off.

"You'll get into trouble for that. Don't you worry Rose, you can make me some of those lemon tarts as a thank you." She winked before motioning to the door. Putting on the heels for my uniform I steeled my nerves and walked out of the front door. I nearly groaned at the car in my driveway.

Masterson had a new car… Great…

"Good morning Rosalee." He said with a slight bow of his head before motioning to the car he was sitting in. "What do you think of the new car father bought me?"

I steeled my tongue, keeping the words I thought about the brand new car in my mind and politely saying. "It… It looks nice… Louis."

Becoming a lawyer was definitely out of what thought I could do, but apparently I'm to follow my father's footsteps or become a trophy wife. Neither really appealed.

I got into the car, mindful of scratching the paint on my way in. Bella would have been reprimanding me for such unlady like behavior but I really didn't like the car. It's paint job was horrible. Masterson didn't even notice.

"You know Rosalee, you shouldn't hang out with such riff raff like those gang members. It would spoil your reputation." He said conversationally as he backed out of the driveway. I knew this was coming.

"Philip, Killian and Oren are not gang members, Louis, they are respectable young men whose family pay good money to get them a good education." I retorted. It was true, my only real friends at the Academy were the three that were somehow related by blood. Philip and Killian were brothers that lived with their mother, uncle and aunt and then Oren apparently had two older brothers. I had every class with at least one of the trio and I was glad for it. They were much more friendly than any of the other students who sucked up to me because of my parents.

"Then what of that horrid way they talk?" He asked and I clamped my jaw shut. Those three were my only choice in life, everything else from my clothes, looks, and future were all manipulated by my parents.

I sat through the rest of the trip like that, ignoring the harsh words that were said. For once in my life, I wanted freedom but I had no way to do it. With my thought's in the clouds the trip was much faster and I quickly tried to make my escape. Key word; tried.

"Where do you think you going Rosalee?" Masterson growled as he caught my arm as I tried to get out of the horridly painted sports car. His grip was painful as he looked at me with a look I didn't like.

Fear crept into my throat as he held me in my seat. He quickly grabbed my face in a painful grip and smashed his lips against mine. I wanted to gag but I couldn't I was frozen. No one had ever done anything like that to me. Masterson's hands started to roam my body and I tried desperately to get out of his grip but it was to no avail.

Suddenly the door to the car was reefed open and Masterson released me before disappearing out of the door. Tugged out by his collar while my own door opened and the concerned looking face of Killian crouched down to look at me. The fifteen year old brunette looked much different compared to his sixteen year old brother who had blonde hair and wore the long strands tied up all the time.

I just stared, still in shock and horror over what had happened. Killian helped me out of the car, my actions on auto pilot as he did so. When I finally shook it off I found Philip and Owen looking at me with worry as well, and behind us a bald man with tons of muscle, an impressive beard, and dressed in a dress shirt, jacket and dress pants was holding Masterson's collar with a scowl, frowling at the seventeen year old with a look that could almost kill.

"Now ya scumbag wack, ya don't mess with one of ah gals. Dat's penalty of gettin' capped. Now jet and leave our shorty alone, before I call da heat." The bald man growled before pushing the cowering boy teen away. I could see the police badge on the bald man's belt but I doubt it would have made much sense with the slang he was using. Without arguing Masterson beat a retreat for the school behind in front of us while the officer watched him with a scowl on his face before turning towards us.

"Are ya alright?" He asked me and I nodded unsure about what had just happened. Killian growled as he, Philip and Oren stood beside me.

"Couldn' ya have locked up that pussy, Dwayne? He punked our shorty!" Philip growled at the retreating back.

"Ah am, Phili, ya wait. Dat highroller don't mess with one of our own." The officers accent was hard to follow but his words were common to me even if I never knew what they meant. Philip, Killian and Oren spoke them quite often after all. They just never gave me the true definitions while I tried to figure them out for myself.

"Now no stuntin' ya three, take the shorty back ta Bobby's. She look's a lil tizzled still. Ah've got some call's ta make about a punk." Philip nodded.

"T-Thank you sir… I…" Words failed me as the man dipped his bald head.

"No worries shorty," He sent me a small smile in my direction before the boys were leading me to their SUV, Oren had my bag in hand with a concerned look while Killian looked ready to chase after Masterson.

"I'm alright guys, I'm alright… He just surprised me…" I uttered, my voice sounding weak to even my ears.

"Chill Rose, we're headin to Bobby's, nothin' ta worry abou'." Killian said as he opened the back door to the vehicle, motioning me.

"What about school? My father will have my head on a stake!" The morbid thought was actually true. Missing school or skipping would be the ultimate sin in my house. I'd be grounded for life. I contemplated it, the boys neither encouraging or discouraging. They'd let me pick this, they knew I wanted to have a choice like that… My own choice…

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes before i opened them again to look at the two brothers and their cousin. "Let's go, I always wanted to see your side of the city."

They all grinned, and shy Oren, who was the oldest of us at eighteen, got into the drivers seat. Killian whooped, crying out. "Let's bust outta here!"

I quickly hopped into the back seat, Killian joining me before I had the chance to change my mind. I grinned at Philip who looked back at the grinning Killian and I, a smile on his face as he winked.

"Let's jet!" I grinned, using one of the slang I'd often heard my friend using. The trip was rather uneventful other than the trio telling me more about where they were going. Apparently 'Bobby's' was actually the bar and restaurant, the Dancin' Stallion, that was owned and run by a friend of theirs, Bobby Ered. There would be a good chance their mother, uncle and their uncles wife would be there along with Oren's oldest brother, Dorien who worked at the Dancin' Stallion.

When we arrived , I smiled at the quaint little place. It stood out compared to the melancholy neighborhood around it. The building was painted a rather welcoming colour of blue with a rather adorable green door.

"The door remains our aunt about her hizzle in London," Philip explained when I had asked him about it. The sign hanging over the door was rather cute as it was a black horse rearing up with the name 'Dancin' Stallion' in bold graffiti like letters. Oren's SUV was parked across the street from the building.

The bouncer at the door was a red haired man who smiled good naturedly at all four as we drew near the door. Again the man had a fairly big ginger coloured beard.

"What up shorties?" He questioned, looking at Oren, Philip and Killian before his eyes landed on me. His eyes crinkled in a smile and he bowed.

"So dis is da gal ya been talkin' 'bout?" He said with a grin looking at the three boys who either blushed (Oren), growled (Killian), or just glared (Philip). I blushed a little but still gave him a smile.

"Glenn Durinson, shorty, pleasure ta meet ya." He a frown worked it's way onto Glenn's face. "Dwayne called, dat Masterson kid don't mess with other people's folk, e'll have it sorted out fer ya Miss Lawrence."

I nodded shyly.

"We're takin' her inside now, anyone call our aunt?" Philip asked his hand on my shoulder.

"Yer haps did, now hurry up, she'd got some food out fer ya." Glenn motioned us in and I followed after Oren who lead the way. Philip and Killian staying beside me, flanking me as they often did at school.

Inside, the place was quaint, a little dark, but lively as people sat and ate, a few people were going around serving food, wearing t-shirt's that had the same logo as above the front entrance. Voices and laughter filled the air like soft melody. A bar was off to the left it's small area and the kitchen behind tables on one side of the building while the other was clear of tables and chairs as a dance floor with a raised stage. The wall had a few benches and tables that were occupied while a stereo system up on the stage was playing Avici's 'Wake me Up'. Not something you'd expect in the ghetto side of town but apparently they did.

I was led to a table while a dark haired woman in the restaurant's shirt quickly went to the bar, disappearing behind and into the kitchen where she brought out two large platters with food and drinks on them. As we sat down food was placed on the table by the lady and I grinned, you could definitely tell this was Philip and Killian's mother, Diana if I remember correctly. She most definitely had the same colour hair as Killian but a rather noble and strong air about her like Philip. In truth she was a beautiful woman, one you'd think to see on the catwalk showing off one of my mother's latest styles rather than working at a bar.

"Ya mus' be Rose, da boy's have been talkin' non-stop, as has ma brother's wife. Diana Durinson, pleasure ta make yer aquiatance." I smiled at her a little blush on my cheeks.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Mrs. Durinson." I said a genuine smile, no fake smiles for this woman. She nodded giving me a smile before she gave Philip and Killian kisses on their cheeks and Oren a kiss on the forehead before going back to work. Looking upon the meal she'd left at the table it consisted of steak and kidney pie (I was drooling at the sight, Bella got me stuck on that one), soda's, and sandwiches with big fat potato wedges.

"Did she just say 'ma brother's wife'?" I asked, a wedge halfway to mouth while the other three paused in their scarfing of the sandwiches.

"Yea…?" The tone of voice Oren said that in had me eyeing the three suspiciously.

"And who is that?" I questioned, eyes narrowed on the three who gulped.

"That would be me Rose." I swear my neck gave an audible 'snap' as I'd turned it to stare at Bella who looked like she'd just come from my house. Beside her smaller form was a taller man, like the man from earlier, Dwayne. Broad shoulders and tones of muscle peaking out from the shirt, and a decent beard that was peppered with long gray strands like the black hair on his head. This man screamed leader and power, so instead of meeting his eye I went back to Bella who had moved closer during my inspection.

"You know my nephews, trouble makers they are." She pointed a look at Killian and Philip who looked back at her innocently. She then motioned to the man, a smile coming onto her face without thought as she looked at him. "This would be my ever famous husband, Rowin Durinson."

Rowin just grunted, nodding his head at me before looking at Bella. "Ahm gonna bail, Bryan has a client comin' in dis mornin' and need's da back room set up. Nice ta finally meet ya Miss Lawrence." With a look in my direction he walked off, leaving me a little lost as I just blinked. Bella chuckled at the look on my face. I looked back at Killian and Philip than Rowin's retreating back…

"How in the name of god is that your uncle? You're nothing alike!" Chuckles were raised around me.

* * *

Bella and the boys ended introducing me to five other people, Bobby, his brother Bo and their cousin Bif along with Oren's older brother's Dorien and Noah. All of them were quite friendly, talking with me throughout the morning as they kept my mind off of what Masterson had done earlier that morning. A little while later I spotted someone else familiar in the crowd and I finally put the dots together over the last names.

Durinson, Bryan Durinson, the other top attorney in LA and my fathers competition. He was the only person in LA my father couldn't beat and he was related to my friends. Holy cow.

"Good to see you again Miss Lawrence, my brother informed me earlier of what had happened." Mr. Durinson said with a grandfatherly like smile that was still serious. "My brother will make sure we have enough evidence to charge him."

"Brother?" I asked perplexed and Killian snickered.

"Bryan is Dwayne's big bro, da only heat in LA to walk da street's of the ghetto and no' be attacked." Philip said with a grin. More pleasantries were shared before Killian decided to be Killian and start his own little party after Bryan apparently went to set up for a meeting for his next case. Not even noticing him leave us the first indication was the blasting of one of my favourite songs and the grins spreading across Bella and Philip's faces. Oren looked beyond amused while the others around the Dancin' Stallion looked a little joyous.

"Dis is fer ya shorty!" Killian's voice said through the speakers as the music started to play.

"Care ta dance?" Philip asked, standing up and mocking a bow to me.

"I'd be honored good sir." I said back standing up and following him to the dance floor as 'Vegas Girl' by Conor Maynard started to play. Killian hopped off the stage as he and Philip danced with me on the dance floor, a grin spreading across my face as I moved to the rhythm. A laugh bubbled up as I was passed along the dance floor, from Philip to Killian, Bo to Noah who winked at me then to Dorien who smiled at me. In truth I felt like a child, happy and smiling like a toddler as I danced without a care in the world. In those moments, freedom, no fear of my father, nothing to do with my future stood in my way.

I was me. I was Rose. I wasn't Rosalee, I was just plain old Rose who hung out with her friends and enjoyed life.

Unfortunately, like all good things though, it has to come to an end.

"ROSALEE LAWRENCE!" I flinched at the resonating sound that brought the music to a stop and people to freeze. I turned slowly, my eyes landing on my father who stood at the door of the Dancin' Stallion, his eyes ablaze like fire as they narrowed on me with disgust. I flinched back.

"What is this?!" He demanded, stalking towards me and roughly grabbing my forearm in his steely grip. It was painful as her wrenched my arm, pulling me towards him as he glared down at me. I gulped.

"I thought I told you to go to school and play nice with Mr. Masterson?" He growled at me and I shivered. For once in my life I was terrified of him, even if I knew he'd never do anything in front of the public eye.

"I should have sent you to boarding school. I see staying here is no good for you, running around with the riff raff." He snarled yanking on my arm and I whimpered in pain. Cries of outrage came from around and I saw Bella coming with Rowin, a scowl the later's while the other was glaring.

"I should have known this was your doing!" Father shouted at the woman who barely even flinched while Bo, Bobby, Bif, Dianna, Dorien, Noah, Oren, Glenn (who'd walked in from outside), Rowin, Philip and Killian stood together in defensive positions around Bella and some even looked ready to get me out of my father's grasp.

"As for you, you are coming home with me. The boarding school will be called and you'll be sent as soon as possible." He yanked on my arm again causing me to cry out. "You'll be the perfect daughter once they are done with you."

With a fast movement, Rowin walked up, took me from my fathers grasp and gently pushed me into Oren's waiting arms while Glenn was quick to call someone named Ian. Oren was quick to start looking over my forearm which was starting to bruise.

"Who do you think you are? That is my daughter." Father snarled at Rowin who didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Dat girl is no possession Mr. Lawrence. She is a person. No some dimepiece to be tossed and ordered aroun'." Rowin growled back, a scowl on his face as he stared at my father with a hard look. "Now get outta here 'fore da boy's decide ta throw ya out."

My father looked like he wanted to say more but for the first time in my life, I saw Samuel Lawrence stand down. He growled at me as I was pushed behind Oren and into Bella's arms as she looked over my arm in worry before turning and leaving out the front door. I breathed in, having held my breath after Rowin had pushed me out of the way.

"I-I… I'm sorry... " I said as I looked down, my hair, having fallen out of the tie earlier when I'd been dancing, falling like a curtain to hide my face. "I-I shouldn't have come…"

"You're not going back." I looked up in surprise as Bella growled in the direction of the door.

"But… You'll all get in trouble! He'll do something horrible to all of you and that's not fair!" I argued back.

"No, 'e's gonna get in ta trouble." I nearly yelped in fright as Dwayne appeared phone in hand as Bryan stood beside him. I stared wide eyed. "Dah highroller can go ta dah feds, but we're gonna get ta him first."

"I'm not letting you go back to where your not happy Rose, for now you can stay with Rowin and I until this is all settled." Bella said.

That day and all the ones after, I never regretted the decisions I made (unless they were truly stupid and it was the boy's fault for allowing me to make such decisions). I had a family and the life I'd always dreamed of.

From that day forward, I was _**free.**_

* * *

**_Hey guys! So this was a random thing that I came up with in my head for a story project my professor had us doing and as the first thought I could think of was Hobbit, but I had to do a specific plot line and I wasn't supposed to be using other peoples characters. I also apologize to those who find my use of slang in this story offending. I tried my best (and because the Professor said I _had _to add slang). To those who weren't offended I hope you has as many laughs as I did writing this. _**

**_Well better wrap this up! So I hope you could figure out who everyone one was. I think I made most of them fairly obvious though. But here they are for you anyways (by order of appearance). _**

Samuel Lawrence - Smaug  
Rose's Mother (mentioned) - Thranduil (I can see him as a fashionista but I wanted a mother in there so female Thranduil)  
Bella - female Bilbo Baggins  
Louis Masterson - The Master of Lake Town  
Bard Dale - Bard the Bowman  
Philip Durinson - Fili  
Killian Durinson - Kili  
Oren Durinson - Ori  
Dwayne Durinson - Dwalin  
Bobby Ered - Bombur  
Glenn Durinson - Gloin  
Diana Durinson - Dis  
Rowin Durinson - Thorin  
Bo Ered - Bofur  
Bif Ered - Bifur  
Dorien Durinson - Dori  
Noah Durinson - Nori  
Bryan Durinson - Balin  
Ian Durionson (mention) - Oin

**_If I missed any let me know! _**

**_Anyway, review, fav and follow! I'd love to know what you thought of my story project! _**

**_Till next time! _**

**_HOWLING MAD AND LOVING IT! ;3  
-Dreaming Star Traveler_**


End file.
